bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takuya Kujikawa
Takuya Kujikawa(卓也クマ,Kujikawa Takuya) '''is lieutenant of the fifth division, and next head of Kujikawa Clan. '''Appearance Takuya is a handsome young man stands at a fair height of six feet and an inch. He has sea Violet eyes and gray hair which normally hangs over his face in split ends. He has an average white skin tone, an elegant neck as well as long elegant fingers which he often clenches tightly around the stippled wood of his revolver. He has a twelve inch tattoo of an dragon spiraling around his right arm, beginning at his shoulder then ending at his elbow. in his Gigai he wears a short sleeved white t-shirt which stops at his waist. Over this he wears a black light weighed jacket. Around his waist he wears a black, leather holster strapped snug tight inside. He also wears a pair of black fitted jeans and macthing black tennis shoes. In his shinigami form he use the normal Shikahusho uniform, he wears his katana on his back placed in one slot made on a belt Personality Takuya is a man of style and fashion. Rather queer perhaps, though far from it. His will is to be beautiful, handsome and appealing to the ladies. He is elegant and daring, perhaps a little too daring for his own good at times. Believing he is smooth and stylish does not mean he really is. It is rather the opposite. He is also a lazy guy, a sloth of sorts, caring little for things that require too much energy. He'd rather sit under a cork tree and smell the flowers than chase hollows. During his -resting- time, if disturbed he becomes rather aggressive. Though only if it's a male, female's are invited to join. He has the ambition to gain friends, trust and utilize justice though, when not doing anything that is. 'History' Takuya is one of the newest heirs to the Kujikawa line. The Kujikawa family, one of the noble houses of the Seireitei, enjoys a long line of family members entering into the Gotei 13 squads. Takuya was born as an only child. His father had become one of the top members of the Kujikawa family and as such took great pride in his son succeeding him. It was his father who pushed for Takuya to become a shinigami captain. Takuya’s mother was a very strong woman who was also quite compassionate and protective of her son. From a very early age Takuya has been trained in all aspects of a Shinigami combat under several different special tutors from the Shinigami academy. He showed exceptional aptitude with kidō and shunpo. Along with combat tutors, Takuya was also assigned tutors to teach him about the Seireitei and other aspects of nobility. To keep him safe at all times, Takuya’s mother assigned a protective detail of six hand picked members from a lower family to look after Takuya when he was away from the family estate. Despite these bodyguards, Takuya would easily slip away from his tutoring and training sessions in order to explore the Seireitei on his own. Normally this would land him and the bodyguards in trouble, once he returned home. One night at the age of ten, after being harshly scolded for his lack of hakuda skills, Takuya left the Shihoin estate determine to leave the Seireitei for good. In a panic, Takuya’s mother called for one of Takuya’s elder cousins, Shinji, to retrieve Takuya. Chasing Takuya to the forests around the Seireitei, Shinji quickly appended Takuya, pinning him to the ground forcefully and stated that he could not run away from his duties to his family. Takuya had always looked up to Shinji as an older brother. Allowing him to get up, Shinji went on scolded him for being selfish, explaining that his bodyguards assigned to him were severely punished for his pranks, and that his actions were not fair to them. Slightly saddened, but with a new outlook, Takuya promised Shinji that he would not run away again and he would do his best. It was the last time that Takuya would get to speak with Shinji. A few weeks later, while he was on patrol in the real world, Shinji was killed by a hollow. Takuya took Shinji’s death very hard, and vowed to uphold his promise. Four years later Takuya stayed true to his promise and was enrolled in the official Shinigami academy, where he moved to the top of his class. Because he was a noble, many of the lower class students avoided him, believing Takuya to be a snob. While the students from the noble families refused to associate with Takuya because they found his peculiar personality. With his hair style and lean build he was mistake for a girl by several students. Thus, despite his personality, Takuya had only a few friends at the start of his first year at the academy. With these limited amount of friends, Takuya poured all of his remaining efforts into school, taking first or second place in kidō, zanjutsu, and shunpo. However he was always fourth place or lower in hakuda. He quickly became the student to beat in the academy, yet because of his noble status and the bodyguards with him to and from the estate, all of the jealous students attacked him in class under the guise of training. With his skills, Takuya quickly out maneuvered and outwitted the opponents, but never dealt harmful blows. Instead he only encouraged them through taunting banter. After his first year, Takuya’s popularity soared and he even became a hot topic for many of the female students, though he never tried to actually date any of them, due to shyness. During his first two years at the academy, Takuya continued his tutoring sessions at the Shihoin estate. His combat tutor secretly began training him to use saikai at the behest of Takuya’s father. Normally such training would take several years, but with the help of some secret artifacts in the family’s possession and strict tutors, Takuya was training at the rate of one regular day equaling four days of training. This left him severely exhausted in school and he soon became notorious for taking naps in the middle of lectures. Even during their breaks in the academy Takuya would find a tree to nap in. By his third year at the academy, Takuya had been labeled a promising candidate for any of the Gotei 13 squads. Hearing the rumors Takuya’s father began talking about speaking to the instructors and the Commander-Captain of the Gotei 13 in order to have Takuya graduate that year and immediately be assigned to one of the squads. Fearing for her son, Takuya’s mother opposed the idea. Takuya’s father continued to push his son on achieving his shikai. Yet no matter hard he was pushed, it he never seemed to be able to communicate with his zanpakutō. His father stopped coming to his training session, believing that Takuya did not have the skills. On a routine training mission in the real world, Takuya’s three man squad was facing fake hollows, when suddenly a real hollow appeared. The hollow had the ability to manipulate and use shadows to attack its victims. It dispatched many of the other student squads and was about to attack Takuya’s trio when one of the upperclassmen showed up to help. The hollow proved to be quite crafty and quickly incapacitated the upperclassman. Face with the fear of death and remembering his cousin Shinji, Takuya rushed at the hollow. Unlike his comrades, Takuya was agile enough to avoid the majority of the hollows attacks. However, he was batted away before he could land a strike to the creature’s mask. Takuya tried repeatedly but he wasn’t able to get in range. Finally Takuya’s strength was about to give way and the hollow was poised to strike the finishing blow, a huge amount of spiritiual energy shoots out from his body and then Takuya stands up and then once again charges at the hollow, he is now able to injure the hollow by cutting it in half and makes short work of the Hollow when reinforcements arrived. They were actual members of the 13 squads. After returning to the Seireitei, Takuya spent an entire week with his squad mates. He felt badly that they were injured far worse than he was. His mother nearly cried when she saw him, while his father only congratulates him on his feat. Upon returning to the academy, he was given special recognition for defeated the hollow. Takuya would always feel like he didn’t deserve it. In the three years leading up to his graduation from the Shinigami academy, Takuya spent most of his evenings training to gain shikai. Upon graduation he was ranked 1 out of class. Now he’s awaiting an assignment to one of the 13 squads. It was only during the resurgence of the arrancar in the Mortal Realm that Takuya started to become noticed by the higher ups in Seireitei. A key part to many teams sent out to combat the hollows in their attempt to summon the great serpent Leviathan, he was given a promotion to third seat just a few months following the beTakuyaning of the Seireitei's campaign. And his luck didn't stop there, forming bonds with several Shinigami, Yomijou of the third, the Hakkebana sisters, Mei and Yin, and a rocky relationship with Shirou Kamui, Takuya took part in even more dangerous missions as a third seat, his zanjutsu and kidō skills advancing further, he became a much more capable fighter. Shortly before the devastating finalé to the campaign, Takuya was promoted to lieutenant of the fifth division, the second in command to the kidō corps. It was this recognition of his efforts that kicked Takuya's personality into overdrive, the newfound responsibility of a whole division beneath him made him retire to his quarters for a short week, but soon enough he'd managed to gain some degree of confidence. Just in time for the final battle with the arrancar. Leading a squad, Takuya helped in erecting a barrier around the combat zone, protecting all the mortals from the dangerous amounts of reiatsu being emitted. The battle ended swiftly, within just a few hours, and Takuya went back to his existence. Peace reigned once more, if only for a little while, he could rest for a while, he thought. 'Powers and abilities ' Immense Spiritual Power: Even by Lieutenat-level standards, Takuya has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. The density and magnitude of his reiatsu is impressive, it was still comparable to an above-average Captain's reiatsu. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Takuya is an accomplished swordsman he has demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, he have developed some fair skill in handling anything that has cutting edges, His skills in combat have been repeatedly shown as very high using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. Shunpo Specialist: Takuya possesses the high profency in shunpo,. His skill in this aspect of high-speed movement is such that he can keep up with Captain-level Shinigami due to he is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range even when being attacked from behind allowing him to gain the upper hand in battle easily, During his battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Kidō Expert: Being trained by different tutors masters in kido in his childhood Takuya is able to produce powerful continuous spells to act as extra protection to his being while in battle. And he is skilled enough to use low-level spells Kidō without the use incarnation although he needs the incantation for the higher-leveled spells. High Intellect: Takuya have tremendous intellect. He is well versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society. Takuya has also proven himself wise in combat a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. He also uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents. 'Zanpakuto' Byakkomaru (White Tiger Round) is Takuya Kujikawa's Zanpakutō. In its sealed form, Byakkomaru takes the shape of a normal katana with a silver blade. The hand guard is gold and circular in shape with four raised dots on either side of the guard. The hilt is a pure white with azure diamonds in between. The end is gold as well. The sheath is ivory in color. Shikai: 'is Released by Command Senkou, Byakkomaru (''Flash, White Tiger) When Takuya releases his zanpakutō, both he and his sword are surrounded by a white light. The blade then straightens out into a long silver Nodachi. The hand guard is solid, gold, and square in shape. The hilt becomes white with azure colored diamonds with a gold cap. An azure tassel hangs from the end. '''Shikai Special Ability: His ability is called 'spirit magnetism', in doing so, the blade, and Takuya himself, have a tendency to repel ambient reiatsu and reishi. He is somewhat protected, the raw energy dampened to safer levels before hitting him. When swung at something made from spirit particles, the sword can 'part' the particles, creating a path between them. This is not cutting. Solid objects develop a one or two foot gap in the wake of the sword's swing, and energy construct, such as a cero, tend to split into two parts, like a river flowing around a rock. Energy shields, after a while, will heal themselves, and beams have a tendency of only parting for a short distance before re-joining. The hole created in physical objects constructed from reishi, however, are permanent. At this more advanced level, Takuya also becomes an effective offensive tool The energy crackling around the sword is formed from Takuya's own reiatsu, and when it touches the flesh of a spiritually sensitive being, it burns just like a flame would. The energy can be 'thrown' with a swing and some degree of concentration. Gathering around the blade's head, Takuya can release the energy in any way that he wishes. The high concentration of the reiatsu-Energy means that upon impact, a massive explosion (Field-sized) occurs Hakutename (White Heaven Rain) '''The energy gathers on the Byakkomaru's blade. When swung, the blade releases the energy in the form of nearly a hundred energy needles of reishi. These needles have a limited range of around 30 feet, but once released, the attack flies only in the wake of the blade. These needles cause mild shock and if enough hit paralysis of the area will begin. As soon as these needles make contact they disperse. The needles' trajectory can be effect to Takuya mind. Because humid air is less dense than dry air, high humidity increases the speed of the needles by a few milliseconds. Because the needles of composed of compressed energy their effect is greater when in contact with more conductive materials, metal or water, and less effectiveness when coming into contact with insulated materials, cloth or earth. '''Hakutenga (White Heaven Fang): is Takuya's signature technique, energy gathers on the blade which can then be unleashed as a white energy fang. It is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Takuya expels more spiritual energy into it. This energy wave is strong enough to destroy several buildings with a single wave. Hakutenroi (White Heaven Armor) He is also able to cover his body in an aura of energy (2 inches thick/skin tight) in about 5 seconds or less depending on how much energy is put into it. The aura is like a second skin and moves as if it was the real thing with no restrictions. It also increases his agility (movements become more swift) far above regular human limits while providing protection (energy based attacks & physical damage). Depending on how much energy is used in the aura it can match the Hierro of an Arrancar though this slightly stiffens his movements for a few seconds. With continuous use of this ability Takuya skin absorbed this ambient energy and is now able to withstand some physical attack leaving nothing more than a few bruises compared to a broken rib giving him a natural defence of sorts. ﻿